


All Tied Up

by yangji



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Dom/sub, Someone gets tied up, Spoilers for Chapter 9, gender neutral reader, teasing cause mammon is too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangji/pseuds/yangji
Summary: "Hey, Mammon, whatcha up to?""Nothin' much, just hangin' around."You find Mammon in an embarrassing situation. You'll help him out, but only if you get something out of it as well.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 396





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 9-20! I couldn't read a story about Mammon being tied up and _not_ write something about it.

Satan and Lucifer had finally gotten to sleep after their bickering about who would get the bed—the same bed that supposedly belonged to me, though neither of them bothered to ask my opinion—and I still could not sleep as they both grumbled drowsy threats. At least when Mammon sleep talked it was funny, his excuses for missing payments as horrible in his sleep as during the day. And Beelzebub’s exclamations were sweet, both literally and figuratively, as he most often dreamed aloud about eating cream puffs. One time, he very clearly shouted my name and then shoved an invisible treat into my mouth before drifting back to sleep.

Even though I was tired from entertaining four brothers that afternoon, my mind was racing with ideas on how to help improve Satan and Lucifer’s relationship while simultaneously convincing them to enter a pact with me. And in the back of my mind, a constant voice since I had agreed to help the nameless human trapped upstairs, an inkling of doubt echoed in my mind. I needed air and a quiet place to think.

Sneaking silently through my own bedroom, I was met by the bitter cold of Devildom as I stepped into the hall and thanked myself for having half a mind to grab a sweater, one that I now recognized as Satan’s. I wrapped it around me and had just decided to go to the kitchen for a midnight snack—half out of bored hunger, and half in hopes that I’d run into Beel and could convince him to home me for another night—when I heard a sound in the shadows.

I froze in my tracks but it was silent once again. I widened my eyes as far as I could stretch them but the faint moonlight and dimly lit torches were not enough for my human eyes to adjust. My ears strained to hear something that wasn’t there, attempting to will the sound back into existence so my flight or fight instincts could be answered when a pitiful wail punctuated by sniffles resounded near the staircase.

“ _Mommy_ …”

A different chill raced along my skin now, one that the flimsy sweater could not drive away. I was no stranger to the history and legend of this building, having spent a few sleepless nights awake after exchanging scary stories with Asmodeus. Despite the rush of blood sounding in my ears, I crept toward the stairs. On the landing, I realized the weeping came from a recess on the right hand side and if I rounded the corner, I would be able to see the face of the _thing_ —I refused to think the “g” word else I will it into existence—that haunted the House of Lamentation.

Inhaling a fortifying breath, then counting to twenty, then exhaling to inhale again—I jumped from behind the wall and came face to face with—Mammon tied up and hanging from the ceiling. The adrenaline rushed out of me all at once. I felt like a sack of bones rattling against each other and all I could do was stare up at him until he noticed me.

“Ah, you! P-please, you gotta help me!” Mammon’s blue eyes shined with unshed tears though he smiled at my unexpected arrival. He tugged at the ropes holding his arms and legs but they secured him spread eagle against the wall. “Lucifer made Beel string me up and hang me upside down!”

With his arms pulled tight, Mammon’s shirt crept up his torso to expose some of his lower stomach, and it took me a moment to focus on the falsity of his statement. “But you’re not upside down.”

He shot me a look that very clearly stated his displeasure at my lack of fawning over his predicament. “Beel agreed to at least hang me right side up in exchange for some gum.” He struggled again but might as well have been a fly caught in a spider’s web. He did not budge. “He’s too damn strong. These ropes are so tight that I can’t manage to break free no matter how hard I try…”

I stepped forward to investigate, pulling tentatively at a section that kept his leg in place. It remained taut and I couldn’t begin to tell how to unknot it despite my close inspection. To myself, I muttered, “I’ll have to ask Beel about his affinity for tying people up…”

Speaking over me at the same time so that he missed my comment, Mammon continued, “Please! You gotta help me…”

I stood up right again and feigned a disapproving frown. After all, he was partly the reason that Satan and Lucifer were at each other’s necks and thus why I was wandering the halls in the middle of night. “I don’t think so. I heard about what you were planning to do with Satan—in Lucifer’s body, something about bribing someone.” Leaning against the wall, I tucked the sweater in closer as I studied him with a level eye. He could handle a bit of my teasing.

“So, even you’re bein’ mean to me now…” Mammon’s lower lip trembled and then his head fell limp between his shoulders. “I thought you were the one person who…”

Ugh, it was hard not to pity him a little though I was suspicious to how much of his groveling was genuine and what was an act to get himself down sooner. Channeling my own inner-Lucifer, I asked with as much authority as I could muster, “Have you thought about what you’ve done?”

His head shot up to look at me again, hope sparkling in his eyes. “I have, and I’ll never do it again! So, please…” When I didn’t make any move to help, he whined again, “If you don’t, I’ll hang here like this for at least the next 500 years… if I’m lucky!”

Hmm, that does seem a bit excessive. I pushed myself off of the wall to stand directly in front of him and smiled. “All right, fine. I’ll let you down.”

Mammon practically glowed before I even finished my sentence. He wiggled around in what would have been a victory dance were he not plastered to the wall. “Oh, I knew I could count on you, you’re the best!” he sing-songed.

I let him hum excitedly before raising one finger up at him. “On one condition.”

Hesitation darkened his face but he nodded. “O-okay! I’m listenin’! Whatever you want, just say it!”

An idea came to me last minute and I put up another finger. “Well, two things, but the second one is super easy. First, I want you to help me convince Satan and Lucifer to make up.” Maybe there was some other worldly reason for me discovering Mammon like this and I was not going to let it pass me by if I could get some help with my predicament.

He gave me a look that someone who needed rescuing had no right in giving their rescuer. “Satan and Lucifer…make up? Now listen, those two have been at each other’s throats like this ever since Satan was born, you know?” He paused in thought and gave the biggest shrug he could manage against his bindings. “I mean, I guess you could say it’s only Satan that hates Lucifer, but it’s like… Lucifer doesn’t give a flip about how Satan feels, which makes Satan even angrier, so—”

I turned around and began to walk away.

“W-wait, no!” His voice shot up several octaves in desperation. He coughed before continuing, “Don’t leave! Okay, fine, I’ll do it! I’ll help you! Just get me DOWN from heeere!” He huffed against the ropes again and I smiled as I put my two fingers back up.

“And second,” I drew out the words as I stepped closer, resting my hand on his knee. I traced upward, closer to the heated junction of his legs but changed course last minute to his hip. The tips of my fingers danced along the exposed skin at the top of his pants. Mammon’s mouth hung open in an argument lost on the tip of his tongue. “I get to have some fun with you before I let you down.”

I looked up at him expectantly, hand still wresting on his hip, fingers rubbing a small circle into the skin and bone. He snapped his mouth shut and nodded his head but I shook my own back at him.

“Now, you know I only move forward when I get your full, audible consent.” I dropped my hand back to my side and took one step back.

“Y-yes!” A beautiful blush spread across the bridge of his nose. “You can do whatever you want…” The demure way in which he refused to meet my eyes spread a comforting warmth along my own face and I smiled, stepping forward again.

Reaching up, I could only run my fingers along the curve of his jaw and then down the tight muscles of his neck. “Then be a good boy for me and I’ll cut you down right away, ok?” He nodded with heavy sigh as I continued down the front of his body. “And the safe word is Karasu.”

Before he could react, I ran my hand again over the sliver of skin that peaked out between his top and pants, slipping my fingers under the soft cotton of his shirt and reversing my path. He burned hot under my touch. I felt along the valley of his stomach until I reached his chest, nipple hardening beneath my desperate grasp. Working him between my fingers, I leaned forward until my lips met the cut of his muscle against his hip. A satisfied groan started in Mammon’s chest, reverberating in my grip on his chest and down into my mouth latched onto his side.

I peppered kisses along the hem of his pants until the panting above me reached a satisfactory level. My free hand started at the swell of his thigh, found the button of his pants and fumbled to pull it undone. I pulled the zipper slowly, pausing dramatically after each click of the clasp coming apart, making it only half way down.

Mammon gave a strangled moan heavy with frustration and sighed, “Hurry _up_.”

Pulling both of my hands and mouth away, I opened my eyes to catch Mammon’s gaze. “What was that?” I raised my eyebrows in mock surprise and kept my voice even.

“N-nothing! Keep going…please,” he muttered and strained against his holdings as though chasing the ghost of my touch where my hand hovered at his chest. His lips caught between his teeth as he looked down at me, pupils blown wide with longing.

I lowered my hand again to his heated flesh and he sighed audibly the moment our skin met. With my other hand, I put a finger to my lips. “Then be a good boy and keep quiet for me, ok?” He nodded.

I leaned forward again and, watching his face closely, grabbed the cold zipper of his pants between my front teeth. A smile crinkled the corner of my eyes in reaction to the muted hiss that escaped his mouth. His eyes widened in fear but, when I did not reprimand him right away, his expression melted back into one of blissful anticipation.

Legs spread wide, I couldn’t pull his pants all the way down, just enough to his hips to find that, as always, he was not wearing any underwear. I cocked an eyebrow which he answered with a mischievous smirk, a smirk that immediately fell open into another contented sigh as I wrapped my hand around the stiff length of him. I raked my nails into the soft flesh around his hip with one hand, and with the other, guided him towards my waiting mouth.

He tasted bitter from sweat but smooth beneath my tongue and smelled musky around the tangle of hair at the base of his shaft. So familiar was the essence of him that I paused, eyes closing, when he hit the back of my throat to bask in the comfort that I felt having him tied up and ready for whatever I wanted to do to him.

A needy sigh blew my bangs around my forehead and I opened my eyes to see Mammon, red faced and silently pleading at me with his heady gaze. He twitched once in my mouth. Fighting a smile, I leaned back, keeping my tongue flat against him until I could run the tip of it along his slit, lapping at the beads of precum that leaked from him with each jerk of my wrist. I lost myself again in the taste of him and the mix of soft and strained panting above me, spurring me to take him in further, to dig my nails deeper until they broke skin.

He was close. I could feel the tension along my tongue on the underside of his erection. When I looked up at him again, his head was thrown back, neck exposed and shining with sweat under the dim light. He twitched once, twice, and I pulled away completely, feeling empty without him.

“Wh—” He choked back an enraged protest, fighting his own nature to be the good boy I asked him to be, bless his heart. I could feel his angered gaze boring into my back as I turned to walk away. One step away from the doorway, I shot him a grin over my shoulder, waved, and stepped back onto the landing.

I clutched my sides to keep in the laugh that threatened to burst out of me at the same time that Mammon let out a blood-curdling yell. Walking quickly, or else one of the other brothers should wake up to spoil our fun, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. When I returned to the alcove, he was grumbling so angrily, and so fast that I couldn’t understand anything he said as I cut him down. The only word I caught, and which filled me with a sense of dread and longing, was _revenge_.

Freed from his prison, Mammon glared at me as he readjusted his pants. I tossed aside the knife, out of his reach, when I felt a firm grip around my waist hoist me into the air and throw me over his shoulder. I finally let out a laugh and wiggled as much as I could to turn and see his face. It was still red, though from anger or arousal, I could no longer tell.

“Where are we headed now?” I asked, as though I did not know the answer.

“My room. Now, it’s _your_ turn to be good.” Catching my eye, he flashed me a wide, conniving grin and then lifted his hand to show me the bits of rope in his grasp. I smiled back and felt my own face flush red as I imagined what _revenge_ was in store for me.


End file.
